Ken Kita
Background ChildBirth Before Ken's birth, his village obtain the Eight Tails. Due to them having it they needed to insert it into a childs body to have a balance of power with other villages. There was about 8 babies being born that day. The elders decided that is was best to give it to a newborn. Sadly, they had to pick Ken because it seemed that his chakra was the closest thing to perfect. So the elders decided to give Ken the "blessing" they called it. They had taken Ken away from his mother. His mother threw a fit on how they took her baby against her will. The elders set Ken on a special altar for sealings like this. With the elders were two Ninja that specialized in Fuinjutsu. There was also 10 other Ninja, top ranked ANBU Blackops. They were ready to kill Ken at any moment. The Fuinjutsu specialist had sealed the Eight Tails within Ken. Although they didn't do a perfect job due to the massive about of chakra they had to seal up with Ken's small amount. The seal had not been perfectly done. It allowed the Eight Tails Chakra to be able to get mixed with Kens. But, that only would happened if Ken had some serious emotions or huge amount of pain for it be release some chakra into his own. Childhood Ken had a rough Childhood. He didn't have the best time and it drove him almost to the point of driving him insane. Most people would quit while ahead if they were in Ken's shoes. But, Ken somehow survived. His parents didn't really "love" Ken. This is because they thought he was a complete monster. They would beat him, thinking that they were doing the world a favor. Ken's parents didn't even flinch when they beat him. They would even kick him as he was on the ground. This made Ken develop a dark relationship with his parents. One that manifest into hatred. Because of all the beating Ken decided to join the academy to learn how to protect himself. He didn't get any other treatment but, he did get hatred. No one in his class hated him but their parents did, knowing Ken's secret. The children just followed their parents footsteps and also treated Ken like the ground underneath their feet. Whenever Ken would walk home he would take the long way. He only did this so he wouldn't get beat up like he did at his house. But, three kids followed him thinking that they could show the village that they were more than normal ninja. They thought if they were to hurt the devil that they would be praised. This was true. They beat him up, breaking more bones than what his parents would normally do. Ken came home after the beating. His parents didn't heal him, no. They just left him, not even giving him their scraps like they normally do. Even though Ken went through all of that he still went to the academy everyday. He didn't want to show people that he was scared, that he did have a meaning in life. Ken's goal was to show that he isn't someone to be walked over, he would be someone you were to respect. But, that didn't happen any time soon. His instructor started to make fun of Ken. How he always had a hard time with Chakra. That he was the devil and should of been left in the trash. Ken did get upset but, he never cried. Ken kept his tears in, and would let them out before he went to bed. Ken was rethinking of going back to the academy. He just had enough of it. This time around he was ten. He wanted to pass but he knew he wouldn't be able to pass the test. He walked into the class, and watched all the other do the technique. He wanted to see how they were to balance their chakra. How they seemed when they focus. THat didn't help him one bit. When it came around to Ken's turn he got up, his "fellow" classmate tripped him. Ken fell flat on his face, making everyone laugh at him. He forced himself up and made his way to the front of the room. They all watched Ken as he did the technique. He summoned up as much chakra as he could, allowing him to do the one technique. Although it completely wasted his chakra just to pull of the technique. This was only because the seal had such a grip on his own chakra as well. After he had passed he walked around the village, knowing that his parents wouldn't care. It got late at night and Ken was walking to back roads to his house. He had restored some chakra but not much. His seal was getting in the way. But, the three boys that beat him up before came back. They pummeled him into the ground, now thinking it was a game. But this time, Ken got mad. His seal was starting to slip and some of the Eight Tails chakra fused with Ken's. Ken had the initial cloke of the Eight Tails. The boys saw the red chakra surrounding Ken's body. They didn't move, terrified in their place. Ken then punched one, shattering their skull into thousands of pieces. The other two he simply kicked and punched them into the ground. They for some reason didn't scream, they were just too scared to. Ken's rage didn't stop their. He swiftly made his way to his house and broke through the front of it. Ken destroyed the entire front of the house by ramming into it. Since his parents caused him so much pain and misery. Ken had such a hatred for them, he couldn't take it any more. He slaughtered them. He didn't have control over the demon whatsoever. Ken just killed them like it was nothing. Like he did it every day. But, after that the cloak disappeared. Due to this his seal had loosen up that it allowed him to use much more chakra than before. Ninja had come but found Ken to be unconscious. They were going to execute him. But, the elders decided to let him go. Teen Years After the death of Ken's parents he didn't have a real place to live. He just lived in the woods so no one could bother with him. Ken wasn't scared of other people but, he just didn't want a repeat of before. Although he does frequently change his location in the forest. Ken does train constantly. He was however not givin a Sensei. This is only because all of the senseis available just gave up on him, right off the bat. They didn't want to even try to give him a chance. They had all looked down at him because he was the one that killed his parents, even though he didn't have control. This just drove their fear even farther. Ken could no longer even show his face in the village or he would be looked down upon. Ken survived by stealing. He had sneaked his way into shops and stole food and snacks for himself. He even once had stolen a samurai sword. From that day on, Ken would split his training into Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. He had gotten quite good with it but is no master. Since Ken could no longer show his face all he did was sneek. He had studied the pattern of the village and saw that certain parts of the village was less traveled at certain points in time. He would take this to his advantage and would allow easy access to the items he needed to steal. He once even took scrolls and books from the "back" section of the library. It contained Rank S techniques that Ken could teach himself. He had also took some books on forming chakra, for better chakra control. There were also some books for other things that wouldn't be as important but, they could provide assistance. Later in life, at 13, Ken started to "experiment". He found a book that taught how to mold smoke into fire chakra, allowing it to be stored. So, Ken started to steal cigarettes and smoking. He had been doing it for quite a while now. He has also mastered morphing the smoke into Fire Chakra. Ninja had saw him smoking but just give him a face of disappointment. But, that doesn't affect Ken. Ken is currently training constantly. Learning the scrolls and practicing with his Kenjutsu. Personality Filler Abilities Chakra Since Ken does have a tailed Beast his chakra is low. But, if the beast were to be removed then he would have unimangenable chakra levels. Chakra Control Since Ken needs to constantly keep control of his Beast he has above average Chakra Control. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is Ken's best kind of Jutsu. He will use this along with his Kenjutsu iof so possible. Taijutsu Ken isn't all that great at Taijutsu. But he can hold himself up to get hiw sword out. Where he is much better at Kenjutsu. Shurikenjutsu Ken is able to accuratly throw Shuriken and/or Kunai. He does have the reflexes to aim them with great persision. Kenjutsu Ken is great with his sword. He is able to precisely cut any object or entity. He will offten combine this and Ninjutsu.